Let's Go to Party!
by istar fantasy
Summary: penguasa negara api mengadakan pesta besar-besaran para shinobi yang di undang harus bawa pasangan...bagai mana dengan Naruto cs apa mereka dapat pasangan...
1. Chapter 1

**LET'S GO TO PARTY**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl...)  
><strong>

Siang yang panas di Konoha Gakure.

Gimana gak panas, ada Kyuubi lagi bejemur…

Hari tu seperti biasanya Naruto lagi di uber-uber sama cowok aneh berbaju ketat, dengan gaya yang nyentrik abis… yang gak lain & gak bukan adalah jreng…jreng…jreng…Rock lee.

Penonton:"Horeeee…Suitwiw…..!" (tepuk tangan)

yang lagi-lagi semangatnya buat tanding lawan Naruto gak kebendung kaya sungai Ciliwung keujanan yang langsung banjir..

"..Waduh kalo kaya gini..sih.. lebih baik gua di uber-uber Hinata lagi..!" keluh Naruto yang ngumpet dalam tong sampah

Dia ingat lagi kejadian kemaren waktu Hinata gak sengaja entah sengaja minum sake nya Tsunade.

Hinata yang biasanya super duper pemalu langsung berubah menjadi Kamen Ridder… maaf … maksudnya berubah jadi ce liar yang gak kalah centilnya dari Miss centi Konoha Yamanaka Ino… alhasil Naruto di uber selama tiga hari tujuh malam….(?)

Sampe sore menjelang malam Naruto terus sembunyi di dalam tong…. Sesekali terdengar suara-suara orang & non orang yang lewat….

" Shikamaru makan Yakiniku…yuk…!"

" Barusan loe kan dah ngabisin 23 mangkuk ramen….!"

" Tapi belom kenyang…. Plizzz…!"

" Arghhhh…Ya…dech….tapi bayar diri…!"

" Tu pasti suaranya si ikan kembung … ama tukang tidur…" Pikir Naruto yang masih takut keluar.

Lalu muncul suara langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya

" Mudah-mudahan bukan si _Gejimayu_…..!" Do'a Naruto dalam Hati

" Aduh Kakashi-sempai…. Bikin aku bangkrut aja…!" keluh Yamato yang di rampok lagi ama Kakashi.. dia lalu mampir untuk buang kulit pohonnya & segala keluhannya ke dalam tong

" sukur…dech…ternyata Ketua Yamato…!" Naruto bersyukur

Lalu muncul juga suara jeritan para gadis yang lagi asik ngerumpi

" Sakura…. Tau gak kemaren si Kankuro beli bunga banyaaaaak banget….! Tau gak tu sapa….?"

"Tuk..sapa…?"

" tuk…. Idolanya…..!

" Sapaaaaaa….?"

" Nenek Chiyo…..!"

" Ha….ah….ha….ha…..ha…ha…haa….!"

Tawa mereka sambil membuang berton-ton kulit buah yang mereka makan kedalam tong…Soalnya mereka lagi diet….(kalo sampe sebanyak itu tetep aja gemuk)

Lalu suara terdengar kembali…

" Ayame…buang tu sampah …..dah numpuk…!"

" Ok…Daddy….!" (Daddy…?)

Dan badan Naruto makin ketimbun tumpukan sampah. Belom lengkap kayanya penderitaan Naruto karena gak lama munculah Kiba yang datang ke tong itu untuk membuang popok.

" Akamaru… jangan ngompol terus dong…!"

" Auck….auck..!" (artinya: sorry boss)

" loe kan dah gede…. Jangan kaya binatang…..!"

" Auck…auck..auck…auck..auck… auck..auck….!" (artinya: emang gua binatang….Kiba saraf..ni..!)

Akhirnya kesabaran Naruto habis.. gunung api yang ada di kepalanya meletus dasyat..

" Woiiiiiii… jangan buang sampah di sini doooooonggggg…..!"Teriak Naruto yang sudah membara seperti mode kyuubi.

" Lah… itu kan emang tempat sampah… wajar aja kalo pada buang sampah kesana… loe sendiri ngapain nongkrong di tong sampah kaya kecoa…!" jawab Kiba yang kembali setelah mendengar teriakan dan suara letusan gunung Naruto.

Mendengar pembelaan Kiba.. Naruto jadi malu sendiri.. wajahnya jadi merah menyala kaya muka si Cepot.

" bener juga shi…!" gumam Naruto sambil berjalan pergi dengan tertunduk malu.

Lalu Duarrrr… bukan suara bom ato petasan tapi suara Naruto yang menabrak orang di depannya yang ternyata adalah Lee yang melihat Naruto dengan pandangan seperti Jiraiya waktu sedang mengintip..dan air liurnya mengalir deras kaya Chouji yang liat daging yakiniku.

" Huaaaaaaaaa…Leeeee…!"

" Ayo Naruto… berlatih bersamaku….!" Kata lee sambil pasang ancang-ancang.

" Udah gua bilang…Gak Maooooooooo…..!"

" Plisssssss…!" Lee Nangis

" Semua warga Konoha….!" Suara tiba-tiba terdengar dari atas kediaman Hokage.

Di sana terlihat Tsunade yang lagi berteriak pake toak untuk memberikan pengumuman.

" Semua ada pengumuman untuk kalian…. Kita menerima undangan dari penguasa Negara api…Suzune bacakan…" perintah Hokage yang gak mau baca sendiri

" Ehem…ehem…. Kepada semua Sinobi di seluruh dunia dan akhirat… di harap datang ke acara pesta perayaan hari jadi Aku penguasa Negara api yang ke 87,5 yang akan di adakan 4 hari lagi… "

" kok 87,5…. Gak di bulletin aja kaya Chouji…" ejek Shai

" Maksud loe….?" Chouji marah ampe menggelembungkan diri (makin bullet)

" Ma..Maksud gua… kalo loe ultah kan slalu di bulletin tanggalnya di kalender….." Jawab Shai yang ketakutan ½ mateeee.

" Ooo…. iya…!" kata Chouji cengengesan (ketipu alesan mendadak Shai)

" Aq.. lanjutin ya….. kalo ada yang nanya kenapa gak di bulletin kaya Chouji (?)…. Jawabannya karena Sensei Kishimoto ngejadwalin agar Saya yang keren & berwibawa ini wafat di chapter selanjutnya…(perhatian ini gak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan cerita Naruto yang asli) Jadi untuk semua di harap datang..jangan lupa bawa pasangan…Yang gak bawa… kalo ce jadi pasangan saya… kalo co jadi pasangan Eke…boo… sekian undangan dari saya… salam Ninja cup-cup…waw-waw…!"

Gubrakkkkk…. Semua shinobi langsung swetdrop mendengarnya..

To be continued

Behind the scene

Istar: "tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya ya…. Jangan lupa kasi review…!"

Naruto: "kasi masukan juga siapa yang harus aq ajak ke pesta…! Dattebayo…!"

Istar: "Hei…Terserah aku… mau pasangin kamu ama siapa aja…!"

Naruto: "Sapa tau kamu berubah pikiran…!" (ngarep)


	2. Chapter 2

**LET'S GO TO PARTY**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Author: Istar Fantasy**

Chapter 2

3 hari menjelang pesta

" Aduh sapa yang harus gua ajak…ya…?" Naruto lagi mikir

Diam-diam Hinata yang lagi di rumahnya memperhatikan pria pujaannya itu lewat sebuah teropong karena Malu berat atas kejadian yang di jelaskan di Chapter sebelumnya (teropong….?napa gak pake byakugan aja..?)

Kita tinggal kan dulu dua orang ini dan lihat apa yang sedang di lakukan Sakura.

" Pokoknya aq harus bisa ngajak Sasuke…. Soalnya Sasuke gak bakalan ngajak sapapun…gengsinya terlalu tinggi….!" Sakura ngomong sendiri (kaya orang gila)

"kesempatan emaaaassssssss…..!" semangat Sakura ikut meraung

Sakura segera berlari menyusuri setiap tempat di desa bagai seekor semut yang lagi di kejar kereta Shinkkansen.

"Sasukeeeeee….dimana..kau..kau..kau…!" teriak sakura bergema sepanjang Jaman…maksudnya sepanjang jalan.

Suara teriakan sakura yang menggelegar ke seluruh desa… hingga terdengar ketelinga Karin yang lagi asik karokean bareng Konan dan Tenten.

Gimana gak kedengeran Sakura sempet pinjem mikrofon miliknya buat tereak.

" Wah.. mesti cepet-cepet ni dapetin Sasuke…. sebelom keduluan Si Pinky….!" Kata Karin dengan berapi-api bangkit dari kursi goyangnya. (sebenernya kursinya jadi reyot gara-gara di pake karin break dance sambil karokean)

" Sakura & Karin Dah Ngincer Sasuke….. Tante dah punya pasangan belom….?" Tanya Tenten

" Yahiko….Nagato….Yahiko…..Nagato….yahiko….Nagato…..!" Konan lagi Ngitung pake Kelopak bunga kertas yang baru di buatnya.

" Lagi bingung…ya….?" Tenten Sweetdrop

" Oya….aku mau ajak Nedji apa Lee ya…?" Pikir Tenten

" Tante aku minta bunganya donk…!" Minta di buatin bunga

Ruangan itu pun di penuhi kelopak bunga kertas.

Kita kembali ke sakura

Akhirnya sakura menemukan mangsanya yang hendak masuk ke warung makan Padang (?) bersama Kabuto, Kakashi, Anko dan Yamato. (koq bisa)

"Akhirnya ketemu…!" kata Sakura yang berubah wujud jadi singa dengan gigi tajam dan air liur yang menetes yang siap menerkam kelinci di depannya. (dalam bayangan sakura…Sasuke pake telinga kelinci...cute banget)

Saat menengok kebelakang terlihat asap dari kenalpot Karin yang menuju kesana dan siap merampas mangsanya.

Karena tidak ingin keduluan Karin, Sakura bergegas berlari dan menarik tangan mangsanya.

" Tungguuu.. mau tidak pergi ke pesta sama aku…!"Teriak Sakura

" Loh… Sakura ku pikir kamu mau ngajak Sasuke..!"

" Huaaaaa…Guru Kakashi….!" Teriak Sakura yang baru sadar salah meraih tangan Kakashi.

" Ngak.. dari awal Aku emang mau ngajak Guru..kok..!" kata Sakura yang dah tanggung apa lagi semua orang di sana melotot ke arahnya

" kenapa gini..bodoh… bodoh… bodoh…seharusnya yang di ajak Sasuke…!" teriakan jiwa Sakura yang kekesalannya mencapai titik didih.

" Karena Sakura dah ngajak guru Kakashi… kamu sama Aku aja…!" kata Karin yang dah merasa menang

" Apa kau serius Karin…!"

" Huaaaaaa…Kabuto…!" teriak Karin yang senasib dengan Sakura (salah merangkul orang)

" Ha…ha…ha.. ha…ha.. ha…ha.. ha…ha.."

Melihat kejadian yang mengocok perut itu Sakura langsung ketawa ala setan.

" Senior beruntung... dah dapat pasangan….!" Kata Yamato si junior yang jadi sirik

"Emangnya kalian belom..?" Tanya Karin kepada 3 orang di depannya sambil menangis

"Huh…gak butuh…!" jawab Sasuke dingin

" Damn it… tadinya gua mau ajak Kakashi malah ke duluan…!" Teriak jiwa Anko yang lagi ngamuk-ngamuk

" Ya...ya.. sudah dong..! pasangannku Yamato.. Ya kan..!" Kata Anko dengan memasang tampang angker dan menodongkan kunainya di belakang Yamato

" I…iya deh…!" Jawab Yamato (kepaksa nerima)

Kakashi+Kabuto+Sasuke; "Untung bukan gua…!"

To be continued

Behind the scene

Istar: "Nantikan kelanjutannya…!"

Sasuke: "Pasanganku sapa….?"

Istar: "Cari sendiri..!"

Sasuke: "Kalo gitu sama kamu aja deh..!"

Istar: "Gak mending sama Itachi… tadi katanya gak butuh...?"

Sasuke: "Kamu yang nulis...!"

Istar: "He..he.. semua di tunggu reviewnya ya..!"

Sasuke: "Yang berminat jadi pasanganku yang cool & ganteng ini di tunggu pendaftarannya..!"


	3. Chapter 3

**LET'S GO TO PARTY**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Author: Istar Fantasy**

Chapter 3

2 hari menjelang pesta

" Aduh… siapa yang harus gua ajak…ya…?" Naruto masih mikir

Di belakangnya terlihat Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu yang lagi latihan ngedance sama Gamaricki.

Hinata pun masih mengintai dengan teropongnya, tapi udah pindah sekarang ngintai dari atas warung Ichiraku.

Warung Ichiraku segera di padati orang tapi bukan mao makan tapi mau liat Orang yang katanya mau bunuh diri.

" Woiii…. Ngapain di atas sana…..?"

" Kalo mau bunuh diri…. Jangan di sini… di warung ramen yang di ujung desa aja…!"

Penonton: "lompat...lompat...!"

Tapi Hinata gak denger & gak mau denger dia tetap focus pada sasaran.

Kita tinggal mereka lagi

Sementara itu di hutan dekat desa Tenten masih sibuk ngitung kelopak bunga…

" Lee…Nedji…Lee...Nedji…. aduh siapa…!" Tenten mulai gila

Tiba-tiba sebuah lampion menyala di atas kepalanya, tapi bukan karena Tenten dapet ide..melainkan...

" ni dia lampion… dah cari kemana-mana….!" Kata Tsunade yang numpang lewat

Tenten diam sejenak lalu berfikir lagi… diam lagi…mikir lagi..dan begitu terus hingga dia melihat sosok yang gak asing lagi nangis gak jauh dari tempatnya berfikir.

"Lee…kenapa nangis…?" Tanya Tenten mendekati Lee

"Belum punya pasangan…!" jawab Lee masi nangis ingusnya mulai mengalir

"Bener juga… Nedji kan keren pasti mudah dapet pasangan…kalo Lee…. …..!"Fikir Tenten

"Huh… ya uda deh…..kalllll….."

"Yihaaaa…. !" teriak seseorang yang datang dengan semangat yang menyala hingga bajunya terbakar.

gak perlu di Tanya siapa yang datang.

"Jangan menangis Lee…kamu pasti akan dapat pasangan…jangan menyerah…jangan jadi orang payah…bersemangatlah dan tunjukan dirimu pada dunia…..!" teriak guru Gai sambil gonta-ganti gaya

"Ya… aku mengerti guru Gai…Aku pasti bisa…!" teriak Lee yang bangkit kepercayaan dirinya.

"…." Tenten Swetdrop

"Bagaimana denganmu Tenten….?"Tanya Gai menatap kearah tenten sambil mengerak-gerakan Alisnya yang super tebal

"Sebenarnya aku baru mau mengajaaa….!"

"Hai semua….rupanya kalian di sini…!"

"Nedjiii…!" teriak Tenten yang menyambut Nedji

"Ow...jadi kamu mau mengajak Nedji kepesta…!….bagaimana Nedji…?" Tanya guru Gai sambil ganti pose

"Ya...sebenarnya aku memang belum punya pasangan sih…!" jawab Nedji

"Bagus…kalian akan pergi bersama…!" kata guru Gai sambil mengacungkan jempol dan memamerkan giginya yang berkilau

"Sebenarnya aku mau ngajak Lee…kan kasian..!" kata Tenten dengan suara paling Minimum

"Yeeeeeeeeee….aku pergi bersama Nedji….Ha..ha..ha..ha…!" yang ini adalah suara jeritan bahagia dari jiwa Tenten

Di tempat lain tepatnya di rumah klan Inuzuka, Kiba dan Shino juga Akamaru lagi ngobrol di teras belakang.

"Pestanya sebentar lagi ya… harus cepet-cepet nyari pasangan ni..!" Kata Kiba sambil makan onigiri miliknya

"Ya...harus cepat…!" sambung Shino dengan sifat tenangnya

"Shino…kamu dah punya incaran belom…?" Tanya Kiba sambil makan onigiri milik Shino (?)

"Sudah…! makanya kemari..!"jawab Shino sambil deketin Kiba

"Maksudnya…?" Tanya Kiba yang jadi merinding gak karuan sambil makan onigiri milik Akamaru (?)

"Ki…Kiba…boleh aku tau …apa…?" kata Shino terbata-bata sambil deketin Kiba dan menatapnya dengan mata penuh makna di balik kacamata hitamnya.(emang bisa keliatan)

"Hah…?" Kiba makin merinding kali ini gak makan Onigiri lagi soalnya dah habis…

"Kiba..apa…?"Tanya Shino makin mendekat dengan gaya bicaranya yang semakin serius.

"Tidaaaaaaaakkkk….aku masih normal…aku cowok tuleeen…!" Teriak Kiba sekuat tenaga sambil menggigit telinga Akamaru.

Yang kemudian dibalas Akamaru dengan menggigit kuping Kiba.

"Apa sih yang ada dalam pikiranmu…. Aku Cuma mau Tanya... apa Hana sudah punya pasangan…?" kata Shino dengan amarahnya yang super tenang tapi tetap terasa mengerikan.

"Oh… kak Hana…. Nanti aku Tanya….(Kiba lega)…! Eh….Shino di klan Aburame ada cewek cantik gak…?"

To be continue

Behind the scene

Sasuke: "Pendaftaran masih terbuka…!"

Lee: "Aku juga belom punya pasangan lho…!"

Kiba: "Begitu juga aku…!"

Lee: "Jadi bagi yang berminat jadi pasangan kami…kirim Review..tulis Biodata kalian & siapa yang kalian pilih di antara kami…!"

Istar: …. (swetdrop ~,~")


	4. Chapter 4

**LET'S GO TO PARTY**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Author: Istar Fantasy**

Chapter 3

1 hari menjelang pesta

" Aduh… siapa yang harus gua ajak…ya…?" Naruto masih mikir sekarang beberapa laba-laba mulai bersarang di badannya.

Hinata pun masih melihat nya lewat teropong dengan jarak kurang dari 3 m cuman teropongnya di balik supaya keliatan jauh biar gak terlalu dek-dekkan.

Kita ketempat lain yaitu ketempat Ino lagi mengintai buruannya

" Yes… itu Shai….!" Kata Ino saat lagi meliat buruan lagi melukis di dekat sungai.

"Akhirnya ketemu…ha..ha…!" ketawa ala setan, lalu muncul tanduk di kepalanya

Ino pun langsung menyergap sekuat tenaga.

"Hai…ayo kita ke pesta bersama….!" Teriak Ino sambil bergaya genit

" Hah…..akhirnya ada juga cewek yang ngajak aq ke pesta….guru Gai aku bahagia….!" Teriak Lee kegirangan sambil menangis

"Kyaaaaa….Lee….sedang apa di sini….?" Tanya Ino yang kaget sambil melompat keatas pohon.

"Sedang melukis….Masa gak liat !" jawab Lee sambil menunjukan hasil lukisannya yang bermodelkan bola kusut

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau mulai suka melukis….?" Teriak Ino setengah marah

"Kemarin Guru Gai bilang anak perempuan itu suka yang Indah-indah…..makanya untuk memikat mereka buatlah yang indah itu…..makanya aku minta Shai mengajariku seni lukis…..!" jelas Lee gak nyadar Ino lagi marah.

"Lalu sekarang Shai… di mana…..? Tanya Ino ¾ marah

"Kepameran Lukisan…kayanya dia mau mamerin lukisannya.. sekaligus cari pasangan di sana..!" jawab Lee masih gak nyadar

"Huck…huck…huck… huck…huck… huck…huck…!" Ino nangis karena kesal.

Sementara itu di sebrang sungai, terlihat Temari yang lagi nyeret-nyeret Shikamaru yang lagi tidur lengkap dengan bantal dan gulingnya.

"Shikamaru...ayo kita latihan dansa...jangan bikin malu aku di pesta...!" Teriak temari yang lagi nyeret kaki Shikamaru.

"Ohhhh...(Shikamaru bangun sebentar)...zzzzzzzzz...zzzzz...(tidur lagi)...!"

Gara & Kankuro yang liat kejadian itu langsung swetdrop.

"Woi… Kapan giliran gua….dah penuh Sarang laba-laba ni…..!"

Ok dech kembali ketempat Naruto.

"Huh…gawat ni..gara-gara Author nyuruh aq bengong mulu….bisa-bisa aq kehabisan stok ce….!" Gerutu Naruto yang bangkit dari kubur…. Maksud qu dari tempat dia bengong.

Duaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkk…

Baru aja Naruto balikin badannya kepalanya langsung kebentur teropong Hinata… yang sekarang tepat berada di belakangnya.

"kayanya…Author emang niat ngejodohin Aq sama Hinata…!" kata Naruto yang lagi megang benjol bekas tabrakan tadi.

"Na..Na..Naruto….!" Hinata yang mukanya jadi tambah merah.

Itachi (tiba-tiba muncul…ntah dari mana): "gak koq… Kalo kamu gak mau sama Hinata..Star dah nyiapin cadangan buat kamu….Tu..!" (Nunjuk ke ce2 teman seangkatan Tsunade)

"Gak ah..sama Hinata aja….ya..Hinata…?" kata Naruto yang swetdrop liat kumpulan para nenek.

"Na..Na..Naruto….!" Hinata yang mukanya jadi tambah merah lalu pingsan seperti biasanya.

"Waduh….Hinataaaaaaaaaa…..pingsan koq di jadiin hobi sih….gak ada hobi lain apa…?" Naruto menggerutu sendiri di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah sakit.

"Kak Shizune…!"

"Ada apa Genma…..eh bukan… maksudku Naruto…..!" kata Shizune cengengesan.

"Kak Shizune hari ini aneh….!"

"Ah…gak perasaanmu saja…ada apa kemari…!"

"Ni nganterin pelanggan….!"

"Oh..Hinata….! kayanya sindrom Naruto akutnya dah gak bisa di sembuhin…..!"

Waktu Shizune sama Naruto lagi asik ngomongin penyakit Hinata tiba-tiba seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan itu sambil membuat goncangan gempa.

"Kak Shizune….. ketua Hokage memanggil tu…..!"

"Makasi Genma…..maksudku Chouji….!" Jawab Shizune yang langsung ngacir ketempat Hokage.

"Kenapa kak Shizune manggil aku Genma…Emang mirip..ya…?" Tanya Chouji yang gak pernah ngaca.

"Jelas-jelas jauh beda…..!" gumam Naruto yang Swetdrop.

"Apa…Naruto….?" Chouji masang tampang sangar.

"Gak tau… ta…tadi aku juga sem…sempet di panggil Genma…..!" Jawab Naruto takut liat tangpang Chouji yang ngambek.

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Naruto…buat pesta besok dah punya pasangan belom….?" Tanya Chouji

"Dah….tu pasanganku…!" Jawab Naruto sambil nunjuk ke Hinata yang masi pingsan.

"Hick…hick...berarti cuman Aq yang belom punya pasangan….!" Chouji Nangis.

"Shizhuienee….!" Teriak Genma yang datang dengan rahang bengkak.

"Kak Genma kenapa…..?"Tanya Naruto

" aqoiskitgogu...tdikaoun...mogitrogingkan mohgi srikant...!" jelas Genma

"?"

"….."

Istar: "artinya….Aku sakit gigi…tadi salah makan…mau gigit daging ikan malah gigit suriken…!"

Naruto + Chouji: "Oh…gitu…!"

Genma: "saolauh…. srikant…!" (berusaha ngejelasin)

"lalu kenapa kak Genma….mao minta di obtain kak shizune…"

" bkan...cmamobilaink gabs breng kpsta samdi saola sagigi..." Kata Genma berusaha ngomong lagi.

"?"

"…."

Istar: "Artinya…..bukan cuman mao bilang gak bisa bareng ke pesta sama dia soalnya lagi sakit gigi….!"

Naruto + Chouji: "Ooooohh…!"

Genma: "beatuuuuuuul…..!"

"Eh…Chouji loe kan belom dapet pasangan…..gimana kalo kamu nyamar aja jadi Genma & ajak kak Shizune…!" bisik Naruto dengan suara paling minimum.

"Ide bagus tu….!" Kata Chouji sambil masang tampang serigala.

To be continued

Behind the scene

Istar: "Ok…..berarti tinggal 1 Chapter lagi…..(lega)..jangan lupa Reviewnya… !"

Sasuke: "Eh….pasanganku siapa…?" (penasaran)

Kiba: "Aku…aku juga…aku juga….!" (sama-sama penasaran)

Istar: "Liat aja Nanti….!"


	5. Chapter 5

**LET'S GO TO PARTY**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Author: Istar Fantasy**

Akhirnya yang di tunggu-tunggu tiba…waktunya hari berpesta ria….

Semua datang ketempat pesta tepatnya di sebuah gedung yang megah dengan mengendarai limousine, mobil sport, juga Helicopter masing-masing (hebat banget ni para Shinobi)

Rombongan Konoha Gakure…terlihat mulai melintas di red carpet….(kaya Selebritis)

Naruto datang ama Hinata…..…Sakura (kepaksa) sama Kakashi…...Ino (kepaksa juga) sama Lee…..Tenten sama Nedji…...Shino sama Hana…..Shikamaru masih di seret Temari…...Shai sama Yakumo (ketemu di pameran lukisan)…..Shizune sama Genma (sebenernya Chouji yang nyamar)….…Anko sama Yamato (masi dalam ancaman)…..Kiba sama Hwang Energy…

Kiba: "Hwang….emangnya di Animanga Naruto ada yang namanya Hwang….?"

Istar: "Gak….dia temen aku yang pengen jadi pasangan kamu….!"

Kiba: "Orangnya kaya gimana…..?"

Istar: "Agak-agak….mirip Ino-lah…..!"

Kiba: "Oh..….Ok-dech….!"

Jiraiya gandeng 2-ce yang entah dapet dari mana…..Tsunade sama Dan…..Asuma dah pasti ama Kurenai…..Gai sama Yugao (?)…..Sasuke sama Kagerou (minjem dari "Basilisk")….dll

Sasuke: "Ni Author….punya dendam apa sih sama gua…?"

Dari Suna gakure…

Gaara datang dengan Matsuri….dan Kankuro datang dengan Selena Gomez…

Naruto: "Se…Se…Selena…!" (gubrak…..pingsan)

Hinata: "Na…Na…Naruto….!" (gubrak…..ikut pingsan)

Semua Shinobi: "Apa…..? bagaimana biasa….?" (mendadak Kompak)

Istar: "Sebenarnya itu boneka kugutsu yang di bentuk menyerupai Selena Gomez…!"

Semua Shinobi (serempak kaya paduan suara): "Ohhhh…..Gituuuuuuuuu…!"

Dan Shinobi-shinobi yang lainnya juga mulai datang….(capek kalo di absen dulu satu-satu)

Di tempat pesta semua di sambut dengan tempat yang dihias secara mewah….makana-makanan yang lezat….. burung-burung gagak yang berterbangan…

Istar: "What….burung Gagak…..?...Itachi-Saaaaaan…!" (Teriak sekencang-kencangnya)

Itachi: "Sorry…Star….Aku malu gak bisa dansa…kalo dansa kaku kaya robot…!"

Istar: "Tapi gak perlu pake Genjutsu juga kali….!"

Maaf soal gangguan teknis tadi….kita lanjutkan lagi….

Di tengah-tengah arena pesta terlihat kerumunan banyak orang yang pada siap menari dengan di iringi music dari Dj yang dah gak Asing lagi Orochimaru.

Lalu munculah Orochimaru yang dari belakang panggung dengan pakaian ala penyanyi R&B-nya.(gak kebayangkan Orochimaru pake baju macam gitu).

Selain Dj Orochimaru pesta itu juga di meriahkan dengan penampilan Reffer Killer Bee yang dah lengkap dengan seragam reffernya. (ni sebenernya pesta macam apa sih)

dan pesta pun di mulai... semua menari gembira...termasuk Naruto yang joget-joget dengan Hinata yang masih pingsan... yang saat ini gendong sama naruto kaya tukang jamu

Di arena panggung paling atas ada Konan yang lagi nari salsa ama Yahiko (yang sesekali gantian ama Nagato)

Di tempat makanan tampak Genma (sebenarnya Chouji) lagi melahap segalanya tanpa ampun

"Ternyata Genma nafsu makannya luarbiasa….!" Kata Shizune yang masih belom sadar kalo itu Chouji.

Di tengah pesta tiba-tiba lampu mati sejenak dan sesaat kemudian lampu menyala kembali tapi penguasa Negara api dah gak ada di tempatnya.

"Wah gawaaaaaat…..penguasa negara api hilang….!" Teriak para pengawal.

Keadaan di pestapun makin ribut.

"Jangan-jangan di makan Orochimaru…..!" kata Jiraiya sambil melirik kearah Orochimaru yang ada di atas panggung.

"Enak aja….. gua lagi diet….tu si Kabuto kali….!" Kata Orochimaru tak terima

"Woi….Tuan Orochimaru jangan asal nuduh donk…..!" teriak kabuto yang lagi sembunyi di bawah meja & mulutnya langsung di jejali makanan sama Karin.

"Kalo gitu dimakan Jetsu kali…..!" kata Nedji ikut-ikutan teriak.

"Bukan… aku dah alergi makan yang alot-alot….!" Kata Jetsu Hitam

"Mendingan Gua makan loe…!" sambung Jetsu Putih

"Itachi….loe pake genjutsu lagi ya…..?" Kakashi nanya kesebelah

"Gak….dari tadi dah di cabut koq….mungkin….Sasuke…!" Jawab Itachi yang dah duduk manis

"Bukan…..!" bantah Sasuke yang lagi tengkurep & diinjek beberapa orang yang panic saat mati lampu tadi.

"kalo gitu…. pasti di hisep si Tobi…!"kata Tsunade gak mau ketinggalan ngasi analisis

"Tidak….tidak….tidak….yang kuhisap cuman ke-2 cewek-nya Jiraiya…..!" kata Tobi yang langsung disambut cekikan Jiraiya

"Anak Muda….!" (yang ngomong Hokage ke-3)

"Dari pada saling tuduh mendingan loe-loe pade gunain jutsu masing-masing buat nyari Penguasa…..!" kata Hokage ke 3 dengan gaya ala seorang kakek yang lagi nasehatin cucu-cucunya.

"pengumuman-pengumuman kepada para tamu udangan diharap segera member bantuan untuk mencari bapak penguasa…yang barus aja menghilang entah kemana….!"

Semua Shinobi langsung mengeluarkan segenap cakranya untuk mencari penguasa…yang gak kunjung di temukan juga…..

115 jam kemudian….

Mata para pengguna jutsu mata (Sharingan, Byakugan & Rinnegan) dah pada bengkak…

Shinobi yang lain pun dah pada lemes karena kelelahan….

Tiba tiba Akamaru & para katak mencium bau penguasa…(kayanya ni penguasa lupa mandi)

Mereka lalu mengejar akamaru yang berlari menuju sebuah ruang rahasia...Yang ternyata adalah sebuah Toilet. (~_~")

"Maaf….saya Diare…..!"kata penguasa daerah sambil cengengesan.

"Tapi koq... tadi ni ruangan gak bisa di tembus Byakugan…..?" Tanya Nedji yang penasaran.

"Aku pakein kekai… biar gak ada yang bisa ngintip…..kan malu…..!" Jawab tu penguasa tanpa dosa.

Semua Shinobi: " Grrrrrrrr…padahal dah mati-matian nyari…..mati aja loe…!" (beneran pada naik darah)

Duak… Duak… Duak… Duak… Duak… Duarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…jebuuuurrrr…..

Dah bisa di tebak apa yang di lakukan para Shinobi ke penguasa Negara…..(Anak baik jangan di tiru…ya…!)

Pestapun di lanjutkan tanpa kehadiran tuan rumah.

The End

Istar: "Akhirnya selesai….!"

Lee: "Nantikan cerita berikutnya…dimana Aku yang jadi tokoh utamanya….!" (ke PD-an)

Kiba: "Enak aja…gua….!" (ngarep)

Naruto: "Pastinya gua lah…dari dulu kan qua yang jadi tokoh utama….!" (sombong)

Shinobi lain: "Gua….gua…gua… gua…gua… gua…gua… gua…gua…!" (rebutan pengen jadi tokoh utama)

Istar: "Diaaaaaammmmm…! (ngelempar semua pake Rasengan…untung pernah belajar dari Hokage ke-4)

Makasi buat yang dah kirim Review…..mohon maaf kalo ada salah kata…...& nantikan cerita2 Fan-qu berikutnya ya…^_^...Bye...


End file.
